The popularity of the game of golf has increased immensely in recent decades. All manner of players are looking for equipment that will improve an individual's performance, thereby making the game more enjoyable. As golf regulating bodies, such as the U.S.G.A., institute rules and limitations on the design, configuration, etc. of golf clubs, clubs must be designed to remain within the regulations of the ruling body, while providing expected or improved performance.
One such regulation deals with club head grooves and their shape, size, configuration, etc. In order to meet club design regulations and provide improved performance characteristics, a v-shaped groove design that provides performance similar to a u-shaped groove would be advantageous to golfers.